lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Example Page
View the source code to copy/investigate elements. RED, WHITE, BLACK, or PALE) (A range of Numbers ex: 1 - 4) |risk_level = ( , , , or ) EXAMPLE |help = yes |image2 = OneSinPreferenceUPDATED.png |emotional_boxes = Example (Such as 12) |bad_mood = Example (A range of numbers such as 0 - 3) |norm_mood = Example (A range of numbers such as 4 - 8) |good_mood = Example (A range of numbers such as 9 - 12) |qliphoth_counter = Value of Qliphoth Counter (X for none)}} "Unlocking text or Meaningful Block Quote Related to Subject. Remember that this part uses a and '''NOT' a to separate the quote from the speaker."'' -Character/Abnormality's Entry The Subject's name and physical description. Ability The special ability and its function. AND/OR Any key characteristics or notable features. For easy identification, you can use these notable icons with/and colored text to link the same features, stats, etc. The words bolded are the ones with more frequent use and the ones without them are alternative options: Health/'HP'/Max HP, HP Healing/Recovery, Sanity Points/'SP'/Max SP, SP Healing/Recovery, Success Rate/'Work Success'/Work Success Rate, Speed Rate/Work Speed, Attack Speed, Movement Speed, Fortitude, Instinct, Prudence, Insight, Temperance, Attachment, Justice, Repression, Sacrifice/ Request, Red, White, Black, Pale, PE Boxes/E-Box/Energy, Qliphoth Counter, Bad, Normal, Good, ZAYIN, TETH, HE, WAW, ALEPH, Dead, Panic, Out of Control/'Possessed', Emergency Level 1, Emergency Level 2, Emergency Level 3, Qliphoth Meltdown. An example taken from Forsaken Murderer's page: "His special ability will trigger when his Qliphoth Counter reach 0. After finishing a work, his head will turn into metal until the waiting time is over. If he got a Bad Result, his counter will decrease and when reaching zero, he will breach. Once breaching, Forsaken Murderer crawls on his knees around the facility with his metallic hammer head. He possess low HP and slow to average Movement Speed, usually outrun by panicked clerks. When near or next to an employee, he slams his metallic head onto the ground where they are or were located, dealing Red Damage (2 ~ 4) in a small area in front him if the employee does not get out the way. The targets in the area of attack might receive different amount of base damage. He tends to follow nearby employees, including Clerks, changing his path when the target leaves the room." Origin The Subject's story of origin (EG: Beauty's betrayal, Big Bird being a protector of the forest, Angela being built by Lobotomy, etc). Details The Abnormality responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Instinct, Insight, Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Abnormality's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 4-9 will cause it to feel Normal, and 9-12 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around (Example number such as 10) seconds and if it possess a Qliphoth Counter, it is (Value of 1 up to 5). Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: ? PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level (Here), portrait, Damage Type ( Red, White, Black, Pale, 1 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (12) and their emotional states (and Qliphoth Counter, if any). Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: ? PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2 (can be 1/2/3/4/5 or higher) (Cost: ? PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The Example Page Abnormality likes it when good employees make their wiki pages following it's page as an example." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Employees who pleased the Example Page Abnormality by making their wiki pages good got a special effect." Escape Information (Cost: ? PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (Value or X), if any. (If it can escape make sure to list its weaknesses and resistances) Only list this if it can breach/create minions: The defenses to fill the respective resistances can be: Absorb (-2.0 ~ -0.1), Immuned (0.0), Resistant (0.1 ~ 0.4), Endured (0.5 ~ 0.9), Normal (1.0), Weak (1.1 ~ 1.9), Vulnerable (2.0). The next line is an example of what should be: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Weak (1.5) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) In the Probability table use the in-game words to fill out the works. This table is an example taken from One Sin's page. Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate or Speed Rate +? Other unlock examples listed here. '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate or Speed Rate +? Other unlock examples listed here. 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate or Speed Rate +? Other unlock examples listed here. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate or Speed Rate +? E.G.O. Equipment Here goes the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift tables. The next example is from One Sin's E.G.O. Equipment section. Weapon = ZAYIN |Name = Penitence |Damage = White 5-7 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Short |Cost = 15 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Knowing meant understanding. We succeeded in materializing the prototype and the observer reconstructed it as a weapon. This was why we focused on observation. The hollow eye sockets gaze into sins and the crown of thorns blame them. To use this weapon, one must have the drive to exact carnage for the greater good. Though this weapon is not as strong as other E.G.O weapons, it provides psychological comfort to the wielder. However, there is no comfort for those who lack justice." |SpecialAbility = "5% probability to recover 10 SP when attacking with Justice Level higher than 2."}} |-| Suit = ZAYIN |Name = Penitence |RED = 0.9 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.9 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 10 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "Guns and blades are ineffective against the Abnormalities. If the Abnormalities are materialized from unconsciousness, it is maybe possible to extract and turn them into a weapon. Results varied depending on the observer. The crown will sometimes protect the wielder's soul. However, the thorns hurt as they anchor your soul in reality. Those who have no sense of guilty cannot benefit from this suit." |SpecialAbility = "5% probability to recover 10 SP when being hit by R, B"}} |-| Gift = SP +2 Success Rate of work on the corresponding Abnormality increased by 10% |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 1 |Requirements = None }} Additional Information (if Applicable) (EG: QueenBee's worker bees, WhiteNight's Apostles) Story * The entries in the Abnormality's personal encyclopedia under the "Story" tab. Flavour Text * The text that shows up above the Abnormality's containment chamber. * Quotes said by Subject at random during the day Trivia * Bugs, interesting facts, references, etc Gallery Any other images of the Abnormality that aren't directly relevant to the article. Mystery.png|Photo caption Mystery.png|Photo caption Mystery.png|Photo caption Mystery.png|Photo caption